boy or ninja
by mr. cloud
Summary: After Naruto impresses a few people he gets a new team and a new milestone. With a few more senseies will he grow to be a ninja with flaws like Kakashi or a ninja powerful enough to become Hokage like the fourth? follow along the new storyline as exciting and dangerous things happen to are friends of the leaf. need beta. hope to see reviews no grammar flaming. NEED new title.
1. The Mission

Edited by shanagi95 June, 17, 2013

As a man with silver hair sprinted towards the quiet rock that made up the picture of two of the most famous men in the world, you could see the tears threatening to spill over while he berated himself. _I should have trained them better! Then thiswouldn't have happened. Naruto wouldn't be dead and Sasuke would still be in the village._ As the silver man finished his thoughts, he came into sight of two of his best students, both in different ways, charging at each other with the most lethal attack each knew. He watched as the two boys thrusted forward their attacks, meant to kill the other while they each yelled it's respective name. As the two jutsu clashed, a loud grinding sound came to everyone's ears before a wicked wind shot from the epicenter, kicking up gallons of water effectively cancelling the man's view. This only left him with the sound of a scream so loud it caused his pet summon Pakkun to disperse and himself defenseless against the tsunami heading his way.

Naruto was not a fan of death nor was he one to have ever killed. As he looked down he was saddened by the gruesome sight which beheld his best friend. With bloody water up to his ankles he could barely make out the half submerged body of Sasuke Uchiha, his longtime best friend and one of the only people who could even slightly comprehend the pain he went through as a child. Sasuke was surrounded by bloodied water and a deep spiral could be seen on his lower chest, which was leaking blood at an alarming rate. Naruto was saddened that his friend had tried to go to a man named Orochimaru, student and killer of the third Hokage and one of the most legendary teams in the world the Sannin. Naruto didn't know the man on a personal level but he'd met him twice before, once at the chunin exams where Orochimaru had impersonated a grass ninja and gave his teammate Sasuke the curse seal.

The second time Naruto had met the man was when he went on a s-rank mission with Jiraiya of the Sannin, who was now his sensei, to retrieve the slug princess, Tsunade aka the fifth Hokage. Naruto had known enough about the snake man that he was someone to avoid. Sadly, his wayward teammate who had been getting more and more obsessed with power so that he can kill his brother Itachi, a man Sasuke and most of the village thought had killed the entire Uchiha clan, that when offered power by the snake Sannin he didn't refuse in the slightest. In fact he invited it and tried to escape to the man at the first chance he got which was what led to the position they were now in.

Naruto had been called to help on a retrieval mission by Nara Shikamaru, the sole genin that was promoted to be chunin on the last chunin exam. He along with a few of his other comrades from his graduating year followed in hot pursuit of Sasuke along with the sound four. As they met each member they left one man each back to defeat one of the four sound members, eventually leaving Naruto alone to defeat and bring back Sasuke. The battle between the two was hard and strenuous. In the beginning, They were pretty evenly matched. After a nasty hit from Naruto things changed though. Sasuke activated his curse mark which allowed him to receive a lot more damage. No matter how hard Naruto hit the lost boy, it would just be returned twice as hard from the unflinching Uchiha. As the battle went on, Naruto went into his 9-tails cloak while Sasuke went to the second level of the curse mark. The battle ended when the two boy's attacks clashed in which Naruto's rasengan overtook Sasuke 's chidori and put a large flesh wound on the Uchiha's chest.

As Naruto took an extra pair of long pants out of a storage scroll, he put it around Sasuke's wound to try to stop the bleeding before picking up his headband which now had a large scratch which came from a shot of lightning that had randomly come out of his opponent's Chidori. Naruto put the headband in his tool pouch as not to be attacked once he entered the village as he'd be thought of as a rouge. Naruto picked up the unconscious Sasuke and put him on his back before running off to the village.

**_Meanwhile with the silver haired man…_**

"So Kabuto, was it you who was assigned the task of escorting Sasuke back?" said the silver haired man said, scaring the crap out of the unsuspecting Kabuto.

"Kakashi, I didn't expect to see you here," replied the annoyed teen, "I would fight but it looks as though I'm at a disadvantage so for now I will retreat." With that the ex-spy sank into the ground, leaving Kakashi to start returning to the spot he had last seen Naruto and Sasuke.

**_Back with Naruto…_**

Naruto hadn't gotten far when his sensei Kakashi arrived, "Do you always have to be late Kaka-sensei?" Questioned Naruto with an annoyed tone.

Kakashi sweat dropped before replying, "Better later than never I suppose." Kakashi then took Sasuke off a struggling Naruto. Before placing him completely on his back, he saw the makeshift gaze Naruto had placed and formed what had happened in his head. Naruto's Rasengan had defeated his own Chidori in a head on clash. Kakashi was sadenned but relieved that his jutsu had been the weaker one. As Kakashi came out of his musings he heard Naruto started to tell the story.

Once Naruto finally finished his story, Kakashi was extremely impressed. Kakashi knew Sasuke to be stronger than Naruto not only a month ago and yet here he was, the victor of the two. "I think he may just become an important and powerful ninja in the future." Thought Kakashi happily.

As the student and sensei were nearing the giant green gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, they could see the giant doors closing for some unknown reason. The two sped up their already exhausted legs and made it to the gate just in time to slip through. Suddenly the two heard three consecutive puffs of smoke and had three ANBU surrounding them. As soon as Kakashi saw the ANBU he called them off and they immediately did as ordered by the ex- ANBU captain. Kakashi handed Sasuke to a male with a bear mask on who immediately took him and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Sir, you and Uzumaki are to report to the hospital immediately under the order of the fifth Hokage," said an owl masked ANBU who stood at attention in front of the two.

"Very well owl, we will be on our way. Resume your duties," stated a stoic Kakashi in a tired voice. As the two began to move towards the hospital curticy rooftop Kakashi asked if Naruto was in need of any medical attention in which he answered a no. the two made it to the hospital and immediately saw Naruto's graduating class and their sensei's. As they made their way inside, the conversation stopped. Everyone just stood there for a minute.

"Why are you guys all staring at me?" Questioned Naruto, feeling all the people in the room staring at him including the nurses and random civilians.

"Kid, you just pulled off an a-rank mission on your own and another with Shikamaru and your team. Not only that, but you who were also dead last of your class just almost killed the rookie of the year while he was hyped up on the curse seal," replied a bewildered Asuma. "That's not that great, I mean look at the others. They all battled powerful ninja that they had no clue about while I knew everything about Sasuke," replied Naruto.

Just then Shizune came out saying everyone but Choji was stable. She then asked Asuma to go and get his father, a man Naruto had seen several times but never met formally. Naruto was confused. The only reason he could think that would warrant them getting him right now was if Choji was going to die.

Panicking, Naruto got up and yelled, "Why would you need Choji dad? He isn't going to die, he can't! Who will I have eating competitions with now?" Everyone looked to the panicked Naruto before Shizune began to speak.

"Choji will most likely be fine Naruto, we're getting his father for information on the red food pill. When Choji was fighting his opponent he consumed one which is about ten times of a regular food pill. Lady Tsunade is working on him so he should be fine in a couple of hours."

As everyone heard Shizune telling them that they sighed a breath of relief. Shizune then said that she would let them know the next person able to see visitors. After she left everyone stared at Naruto.

"What?" Asked the boy.

"Nothing," they all responded. With that Naruto went over to Hinata and sat down. They all continued to watch, some wondering if the boy finally realised the young heiress feelings towards him or if he just randomly sat down. After about two minutes of staring, Naruto fell asleep. Asuma noticed Kurenai nudging the boy so he would fall towards Hinata which effectively put his head on her chest while she was too shocked to move. They all stared in amusement at the young girl until a young boy with spiky hair and an open jacket over mesh armor walked out, saying his usual "Troublesome", causing everyone but Hinata to laugh.

_**With Naruto…**_

Naruto woke up to the feeling of water dripping on his face. He opened his eyes to the sight of gray walls with pipes running down the sides. Naruto stood up and followed the red chakra that led him to the great Kyuubi. Once he arrived to the giant bars of the nine-tails cage he heard a mighty growl.

"Why did you spare the Uchiha?" Asked the great demon.

"He's a comrade and killing wasn't needed."

"Whelp, you could have easily taken his life with the power I gave you yet instead you hit him with that pathetic jutsu you call Rasengan!"

"Shut up fuzzy face, I don't need you telling me what to do nor will I listen to you complaining." As Naruto walked away, the Kyuubi began growling, threatening his master one last time before he disappeared for the time being.

plan to make this pretty original so little canon. Ill have justsu and people maybe a few trips (like one or two) the same. After that I'm pretty open I haven't really chosen a pairing. I think it will be naruhina maybe a harem let me know what you guys want. I'm not sure if I'm going to do lemons but if enough of you guys want one I'll do it later. Now summers here I think I'll get a ch. Every week or two. I'm going to try for about 2500 to 3000 words a chapter after this one. Please let me know what you guys think and if you have anything you want me to include just tell me in a review or pm.

edited by shanagi95 June, 17, 2013


	2. The Vest

**IMPORTANT NOTICE, MY LAPTOP HAS A VIRESS STORY CHAPTERS THREE AND FOUR SHOULD BE UP BY JULY 10. MAYBE FIVE, BETA DROPED ME SO CURENTLY LOOKING AGAIN UNTIL THEN NON- BETA AND WILL HAVE MY SHITY GRAMMAR. CHAPTERS BETA WILL BE MARKED AT BOTTOM.**

Naruto awoke to the thumping of someone's heart. As he opened his blue eyes, he saw a furry Whight jacket. He lifted his head to see he was in the hospital on a bed in the recovery department. As Naruto took in his surroundings he noticed Hyuuga Hinata in his bed. Naruto didn't really mind the girl but to find her in his bed was a bit of a shock. Upon further inspection, he found a Whight card next to his bed on a brown table with neat fancy handwriting. As Naruto picked up the card, he was surprised to see it was Kakashi that wrote the letter.

_Hey Naruto, after you fell asleep Tsunade came out a few minutes later saying Choji was well. When she saw you she had me take you up to a room and place you here. Hinata came along to "make sure you were ok" as she put it so I let her be. I think you should really think on that for a while…_

At this Naruto looked up from the paper, confused as to what the silver haired man meant. He had known Hinata from the academy and she was one of the nicer kids. She never laughed at him or anything and he had even tried to befriend here once. Unfortunately she always turned really red and passed out when he tried to talk to the girl though so he gave up. He'd decided he would settle with her being a comrade.

_After you think about all your friends for a while, Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office. I recommend taking Hinata as I'm sure she'll be there with you when you wake up._

At this Naruto wondered why Kakashi was being so adamant about spending time with Hinata. He decided to ask Hinata so he went to wake the young heiress up as he tossed the note into a trash can by the bed he had a sneaking feeling was meant for puke.

After shaking Hinata slightly, her eyes slowly opened to see Naruto over her. As soon as she saw Naruto she shot up and grabbed him in the tightest hug he'd ever experienced. He squeaked out "Hi" to which Hinata realized her position. Naruto saw the girl hugging him turned bright red before letting go and apologizing rapidly. Naruto laughed before said, "It was ok, calm down," to the young girl.

"Why did you sleep here yesterday?" asked the puzzled Naruto. Hinata had no clue how to answer that question so she improvised.

"Well, Lady Tsunade said you need rest immediately so I was worried you might be hurt." said the fidgeting Hinata. Naruto was shocked; not only she had been nice to him for a long time but now she was also willing to watch over him to make sure he was okay.

"Thank you Hinata for staying with me." said Naruto, "Would you like to come with me to see Lady Tsunade?" Hinata didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head, nervous to spend so much time with Naruto.

As Naruto and Hinata made their way out of the Hospital and towards the Hokage's office Hinata was having an inner debate. _What should I do? Should I move closer to him or will he think I'm weird? What if I grab his hand will he get the message?_ Once they were about a block from the Hokage tower she made up her mind: she would hold Naruto's hand by the end of the day for at least three seconds or she would force herself to admit her love to him.

Naruto had been enjoying the walk to the Hokage tower and found himself happy that he'd invited Hinata. Even though they didn't say anything the silence was calming. He could feel his bones soaking in the rays of sun that gave energy to so many things on the planet. He couldn't really blame Shikamaru for basking in the light watching clouds all day. As he thought about that he wondered why Shikamaru wasn't that tan. Every time Naruto saw the boy outside, he was always glancing up at the clouds.

As Naruto was deep in thought, he didn't notice they had gotten all the way to Tsunade's door. He smiled and ignored the shouts the secretary gave him to stop. Hinata giggled as she saw Naruto smiling as he just kicked in the big oak doors to the Hokage's office. Tsunade glared at the blond Knucklehead as he kicked in here doors and marched up to there. She then saw Hinata as she laughed at Naruto who stopped in front of her desk.

"Genin Uzumaki reporting as ordered granny," said Naruto in a mocking tone. Tsunade just grinned at the boy before she told him to step back in line with Hinata. Naruto did as instructed and was about to question why he was there but couldn't as Tsunade beat him to the punch.

"I asked you to come here Naruto because it has come to my attention that you completed two A-rank missions yesterday and the reports also so you were able to take Charge on several accounts when necessary. Not only that but you completed your mission in retrieving Uchiha Saskuekeeping him alive when it would have been much easier to kill him. Am I correct?"

"It wasn't that spectacular and I only completed one A-rank mission granny why does everyone say I've done two?" answered Naruto with a puzzled look on his face.

Tsunade giggled (I think Tsunade wouldn't giggle openly….) it was just like Naruto to complete a mission and not realizing it. "You and Shikamaru faced a girl who used a flute for genjutsu for a moment yes?" asked the blond woman.

"Yes" said a confused Naruto.

"Any shinobi who captures a ninja of B-rank or higher from any shinobi village that is a threat to the leaf is awarded an A-rank on their file and half of their bounty." stated Tsunade. "You and Shikamaru both fought this girl at some time, it means you both completed two A-ranked missions."

"What about the others? They defeated their opponents also?" asked Naruto.

"They killed their opponents, therefore no information could be extracted causing them not to earn that privilege." The busty lady replied. "I have several reports from the people on this mission along with a few Jounin that what these reports say are true. Do you agree?"

"Yes" was all Naruto could say, he was shocked that so many people would stick up for him.

"Then as the Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Village in the Leaf, I'm awarding you the rank of chuunin." With that the Hokage smiled while she threw green flak jacket at Naruto who in turn caught it. Naruto couldn't believe that he'd just got promoted he was so happy he jumped up and down in a hail of glory. When he was done, he was amazed to see Hinata come up to him and hug him while congratulating him.

A blushing Hinata, laughing Tsunade, and a few misplaced and overturned objects later, everyone was calm again. Naruto began to get a scroll out of his pocket when he felt a metal plate. He took out his headband with the scratch going through the leaf symbol to look at it.

The others watched as Naruto took out a leaf headband and stared at it, lost in deep thought. After a few moments Naruto looked up at the Hokage and asked if she could give him a new headband. At this Tsunade remembered that Naruto had a will for when he turned chuunin. Tsunade smiled before she told Naruto about something she had to give him.

Naruto had a bad feeling. He watched as his Grandma-like figure walked toward him with an evil glint in her eyes. Once she reached him she gave him the biggest hug ever. Tsunade laughed as she smashed her oversized cleavage into Naruto's face effectively embarrassing him in front of Hinata who also had a light blush. When Tsunade finally let the poor boy down she led the two out of her office and to a room with many cubbies' that resembled a bee's nest. After searching for about two minutes she opened one and took out a scroll.

"Naruto Uzumaki upon rank of chuunin I am to present you with this red and yellow scroll left to you by the fourth Hokage." As she finished both Hinata and Naruto looked at her, so shocked they were that they didn't see the scroll that was the size of the forbidden scroll Naruto had taken she pulled out. After giggling for a few seconds she continued.

"Naruto Uzumaki upon promotion to the rank of chuunin I am to present you with this red scroll from the third Hokage." At this Naruto caught a scroll the size of a normal one but thicker by about an inch.

"And your last gift through will, with the promotion to chuunin, is from Itachi Uchiha." This time everyone was shocked, even Tsunade. She tossed him a solid black scroll with a sharingan eye on the front and white flames licking the bottom. They all stared at the last scroll wondering why he had left him a scroll. After a few moments Tsunade gave Naruto a new headband and told him to pick up the chuunin box at a weapons shop. With that Hinata and him left. Naruto sealed all the scrolls into one which he kept in his pocket.

Naruto led Hinata out of the Hokage building and towards the shopping district. As they walked Hinata stared at all the people on the streets. She saw the hatred in the eyes of the civilians and strange look coming from the shinobi and a few children. She was unsure of the emotion until she heard Naruto mutter something.

"What did you say Naruto?"

"Hu nothing Hinata, just thinking"

"Ok Naruto." As Hinata followed along Naruto she was surprised when he took an unexpected turn towards a little shack she had never seen.

"Hey old man! Give me two miso ramen and whatever Hinata wants!" yelled the hyper blond. At this both Teuchi and Ayame came out, surprised to see their best customer had brought a girl this time.

"Who's your girlfriend Naruto?" asked a giggling Ayame. As she looked, the two turned bright red before quietly stating they weren't dating.

"I see. Well, I hope to see you two here more often together." "What can I get you Hinata?"

"One miso ramen please," from the back the three could hear Teuchibegan to start the ramen.

"So Naruto, I see you got promoted. When did that happen?"

"Granny Tsunade did it this morning. I also got a few scrolls from a few people." stated Naruto.

"That's great, but you better be careful on these new missions!"

"Ah, don't worry! I won't die until I become Hokage."

"Well, in honor of your promotion this round is on house! Your little girlfriend's here too!" said a chuckling Teuchi as he placed their orders on the counter.

Naruto and Hinata blushed again but decided to ignore the two, now laughing shopkeepers, and ate the hot ramen placed in front of them.

After eating their ramen and talking with the father daughter duo, Naruto and Hinata continued on their journey to a weapons shop to get the standard chuunin supplies that was supplied by the villageonceone waspromoted.

Hinata was trying to find a way to start a conversation when Naruto spoke up, "Hey Hinata… um do you think… maybe…. Ah… you could train with me for a while?"

"Sure Naruto, what will we be doing?"

"Um, I was thinking some taijutsu or chakra control – I'm not really sure…"

"Ok Naruto, whatever you want." With this they were in front of a weapons shop not far from the Hokage tower. It was painted green and yellow and had signs posted all over the windows featuring deals and specials. As the two walked in they heard a familiar voice from the back asking them to wait one moment. As they saw the girl that came through the back they recognized her as Tenten; one year their senior and someone they competed with in the chuunin exams not long ago.

"Oh, hey guys." said the girl that was a little taller than Naruto and had twin buns in her hair.

"I came here to pick up a chuunin set." stated Naruto with a large grin on his face.

"Oh, you got promoted Naruto, good for you." said Tenten, "I'll go get that, feel free to look around." With that she turned back around and disappeared into nothingness behind the doors that led to the back of the shop. Naruto began to look around and saw a black flak jacket. As he stared at the vest he got an idea. He grabbed a few pairs of black cargo pants with pockets at the waist and on the butt then large pockets one on each side on the thigh and finally two smaller ones by the ankles. He then grabbed black shinobi sandals and a few pair of black shirts with a few random lines in red going in random directions on the side then the red Uzumaki swirl on his back.

As Tenten came back she saw Naruto had picked up some clothes so she walked to the register. Naruto met her there and placed the clothes on the counter before taking off his flak jacket.

"Can you dye this?" asked Naruto in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, we can dye one any color you want but you would have to buy another jacket as we're not permitted to take it see, as you have to wear it at all times."

"What do you mean? There are a bunch of Chuunin who don't wearit, aren't there?"

"Only chuunin of level 2 or higher can do that."

"Level 3?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes, there is now a new system for ranking, it's taking effect by the end of the month but all shops and anyone getting a new I.D. card must consent to it now." stated Tenten, "You are currently at level 1 out of three. They already nicknamed this level newbie. The second level you will receive after you have lead and completed 50 C-rank or higher missions. Level 3 and the third level is nicknamed elite and is gained not through missions but a few factors; the first is your mission success rate, the second is your injury rate and finally the third is how strong you are as an individual. You can tell the difference by their headband. A regular headband represents a level 1, a black is level two, and level three has a custom choice of any color or longer length. These are meant to help distinguish between ranks on the battlefield."

"I don't think the colors will stick but the classification probably will," said Naruto in a thoughtful voice.

"Why do you say that Naruto?" asked Hinata who had joined shortly after Naruto came to the counter.

"Well a lot of people won't like that because the enemy will know who is stronger or at least of higher rank on the field." Once Naruto finished his speech, all three heard a rough voice come from across the room.

"That's very smart of you boy and I agree completely." They all turned to see an older man with thick arms, tough hands, and a shaved head with barely distinguishable brown hair. "I wouldn't want the enemy to know that either if I was taking on a foreign unit."

They all nodded to the new man until Tenten reminded Naruto of the original question in which he told her to give him an orange one.

"It will be done in about ten minutes and can be worn in about fifteen," said Tenten as she went to go make the order. Naruto went over to the man and started to talk to him while Hinata began to look around at the weapons before she picked up a pack of senbon and moved to the counter.

After a while Tenten came back with Naruto's new flak jacket and rang up all the items. Naruto paid for the items and waited for Hinata to pay for her stuff. The two said their goodbyes and left. As they walked out they both noticed the sun setting.

"It's kind of late to train so would you like me to walk you home?" asked Naruto "If you want we could meet tomorrow for taijutsu."

"I'd like that Naruto, c'mon I'll show you where" said Hinata. As Hinata turned to walk she grabbed Naruto's hand dragging him along, refusing to let go until they reached the big white gates of the all-seeing Hyuuga. "See you tomorrow Naruto," she said to Naruto as she scurried into the walls of the compound.

Okay guys seem you really liked the first Ch. So I've decided I'm going to post this one a bit early as it was already made. I still don't have a beta so I'm still pretty bad on the grammar so bear with me. Next Ch. Will be a mission Ch. And will be original no canon. And I think it will introduce one of Naruto's new sensei. I don't really plan on making Naruto extremely strong at least not until shippuden but he will be able to beat everyone in the Kahona 12. Now review so I can know what you guys think I need to spend more time on and give me a title I still can't think of one.

edited by shanagi95


	3. Ready To Lead?

Naruto awoke to a banging on this window. When he got up and moved the blinds to the side he saw a white haired man with a wrinkled face and wooden sandals on.

"What do you want pervy sage" asked Naruto groggily.

"I just want to see my favorite student"

"Why are you here you damn pervert?"

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see you now"

"What for?"

"Mission good gob getting promoted by the way Naruto have a nice day," with that he left in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto to himself. Naruto got up and proceeded to put but water on the stove before he got dressed in his new clothes. When finished he poured boiling water onto a package of pork flavored noodles that smelled of salt and plastic and consumed them in less than ten seconds. As Naruto finished he opened up his window and placed a spring so that anyone trying to break in would have a kunai sent towards their heads. He slowly triggered the trap careful not to get himself.

When Naruto finished he began his trek towards the Hokage tower located about ten minutes from his house. He noticed the sun had just risen and groaned when he realized that meant he wouldn't be able to stop at Ichiraku's before leaving, as they wouldn't be open. Once he made it to the Hokage's office he knocked on the door and heard "enter". Naruto pushed the door open to see teams 8 and 10 standing at attention in front of Tsunade's desk. As he walked up and stood in line he noticed all the teams were watching as she read a paper. When she looked up Naruto had to dodge a stapler and paper wait that had been chucked at him.

"What the hell granny" yelled Naruto?

"Why in the hell did you get your chunin vest died orange!" screamed the pissed off Hokage.

"What, I like this color" replied the grinning blond as he pointed to the new jacket. At this everyone laughed as Naruto would be the only one to die his flak jacket orange.

"Whatever," "you will be taking team 8 on a mission to wave." "This is a low B-rank mission that you were requested for." Kurenai will only be there to watch how you preform and will not intervene unless in a deadly situation or hazards to the team." You will be trying to figure out why there is heightened bandit activity there and report it to the village leader then eliminate all camps you find. You will have a week to complete this assignment, Naruto I wish to speak to you after I assign team 10 there mission dismissed." with that Naruto and team 8 left the office and went outside.

"Ok guys pack for a week's mission." "I want you all to be ready to move in an hour and meet at the north gate dismissed." With that team 8 left and Naruto went back into the tower to see what Tsunade wanted. As he was walking he passed team ten and heard Ino grumbling about taking forehead on a mission.

When Naruto made it to Tsunade's office he was surprised to see that the Hokage was actually doing paper work and not making her guards do it. He concluded that she'd lost another bet and left it be.

"Naruto did you read any of those scrolls yesterday?"

"No was I supposed to?"

"Not really but you should know that the village of Uzugachure was only a few miles from wave." "I feel you should go there with your team and look for anything that may be of use to you"

"My family had a village?" asked a puzzled Naruto.

"Yes they were known for their sealing I believe those scrolls will tell you a lot more than I ever could."

"Thank you granny Tsunade."

"No problem now go, you have a team waiting for you." With that Naruto ran back to his house to grab his stuff before making his way towards the gate. When he got there he didn't see anyone so he grabbed a leaf and started trying to cut it with his chakra.

After about thirty minutes everyone was there and ready. Naruto checked their gear to make sure no one forgot anything and they left the village. Hinata was in the front while Naruto was second then Kiba and lastly Shino. They were running through the trees until sundown when Naruto stopped them. They settled down in a small clearing about three hours from wave.

"Are you all ok" asked Naruto as he looked over everyone on his team noticing they were all exhausted even Kurenai was a little tired.

"Yes" came exhausted voice of three people. Who were already siting down. Naruto watched as they all tossed down there packs and immediately started to fall asleep.

"Kiba Shino go and find fire wood be back in ten minutes" Hinata you and I will go and get water from a creek not too far from here."

"How do you know there's a creek not far from here, have you been here before" asked Kiba.

"Lady Tsunade did say that they requested Naruto during mission briefing" stated Shino in an emotionless voice.

"Yes I've been here once before, it was my team's first C-rank turned A-rank mission." When Naruto was done the three genin got up and went about their duties. "Sorry we didn't get to train together Hinata but at least we got this mission." said Naruto trying to break the silence.

"It's ok Naruto it's not your fault," Said a nervous Hinata trying to hide her deep blush in her jacket.

"Well maybe we can do something when we get back to the village together." Stated Naruto as the boy turned he saw Hinata start to fall which caused him to run to her and catch the young heiress before she fell to the uneven and rocky ground. Naruto put Hinata on his back before returning to complete the task they set out to do. When they got back Hinata woke up and started dinner while the others talked about past missions and Naruto's promotion. The two boys were careful not to mention the Saskue retrieval mission as to not put Shino in a bad mood. After dinner Naruto talked to his team for the last time that night

"I'll take first watch" "after me will be Shino then Kiba. Then myself again in two hour Shifts."

"What about me and Kurenai sensei Naruto" asked Hinata as she poked her fingers together in a nervous habit.

"Nothing you would take last watch Hinata but it's obvious you need the energy more than me you were all about to pass out when we got here while I wasn't even winded." "we may need to fight and if that happens I want you at a hundred percent now no more arguing go to sleep." Team 8 all got out there bags and fell asleep around the fire Shino had started before dinner. Naruto climbed a tree using Chakra before waiting for them to fall asleep.

Once Naruto was sure his team fell asleep he pulled out the smallest of the three scrolls. Naruto was curious to see what had been left in the scroll. As he unsealed the scroll and tried to open it he found he couldn't. Naruto stared at the scroll before remembering something he saw Tenten do in her match against Temari in the chunin exams. He could have sworn he'd seen the girl wipe blood on the side which caused it to unseal its weapons.

As Naruto did this he was surprised to see that the scroll opened. He slowly opened the black scroll and was shocked to see it was handwritten as most scrolls had the contents printed. As he checked to make sure his team was asleep he made a few clones to keep watch.

Dear Naruto,

Today is sadly my last day in the village hidden in the leaves. I have been given an S-rank mission to eliminate my clan by a man of the name Danzo. This man is one of Sarutobi's age and has one arm in a sling while the other holds a cane. Be wary of this man though he does what's best for the village he also does best for himself. If he asks you to join him or an organization called the foundation refuse as it will only bring pain to you and those who may know you. Furthermore do not underestimate this man's strength as he has several of my clan's eyes in his bandaged arm.

The main purpose for me to write you this scroll is not to warn you of Danzo but to ask a favor of you. Before I ask it though I will tell you the story in which I killed my clan and the reasons behind it.

It was a sunny afternoon day when I was called to Danzo for a mission. When I arrived he immediately activated every sound seal in the room and applied one of his own. He then went on to tell me the mission. I was to kill every ninja of my clan. Due to my clan becoming more and more arrogant and demanding over the years they asked for more power. The third Hokage denied them this and so began the destruction of my clan. The Uchiha were in charge of the police force at the time therefor they could control who got arrested in certain matters. This also let them commit crimes while no one knew anything. The Uchiha got more and bolder over there time until eventually I was ordered to eliminate them. I left all the civilians alive and only disposed of the ninja. When I was finished I had seen a man with an orange mask kill the last civilian before he disappeared into nothingness. Now that you know the reasons behind the Uchiha clan's murder please help the one I sparred. I'm asking you to take care of Saskue for me and help him to become a smart man. Make him loose the arrogantness of the clan that is already starting to develop in him. I beg you to help Saskue along the way to become a great ninja and a better man.

Sincerely Itachi Uchiha better known to you as weasel.

Naruto took in the information now setting a new goal for himself. Naruto remembered weasel. He was the few Anbu that had actually watched him as a kid. He saved him many times from getting beaten and many more from hellish nightmares. Weasel was someone he would do almost anything for.

As Naruto finished the scroll he heard someone moving on the ground. He quickly sealed the scroll before jumping down in front of Kurenai who had gotten up.

"What are you doing" asked Naruto softly

Nothing I can't sleep replied the tall black haired woman in a soft voice as she moved over to a tree. In which she sat down and continued to talk to Naruto." the Hokage gave you another mission after this one didn't she."

"Yes we are to complete it as a team."

"Can I know what it is?" asked the observant woman as she watched Naruto for any lies.

"No"

"And why not"

"You are not part of this mission, you are only observing"

"Very well "stated an impressed Kurenai. Not only did he not want to tell me the mission which could cause an information leak he also covered it up to make it look like he otherwise wouldn't care thought Kurenai.

"Go back to sleep Kurenai you were just as tired as your students," said Naruto before he unsealed the black scroll and stared at it. Kurenai didn't like the fact that he was telling her what to do but she knew the boy was right.

"You know your shift ended an hour ago right" said Kurenai

"Yes" was the only reply she got as Naruto took a drink from his canteen and climbed back up the tree.

The next morning when everyone was awakened by Naruto they set off to complete their mission. Naruto had stayed up all night just staring at the black scroll that had been left to him. When it was finally time to wake up he put the scroll in his pocket and proceeded to shake everyone awake.

He wasn't too surprised to see that Shino had already been awake when he went over to the very quiet kid. The four members of team 8 arose and we're ready to go gust as the sun started to rise over the edge of the horizon. They set off with a banana and ration bar.

When team 8 came to the bridge they were amazed by the size. Never before had they seen a bridge so big. While Naruto wasn't surprised by the size of the bridge as he'd seen it completed already he was shocked to see the wooden tablet next to it with the inscription of how team 7 helped protect Tazuna but also the name of the bridge being named after himself.

Naruto was both sad and happy when he reached the town of wave. He noticed the buildings were a lot nicer and well kept. The thing that made Naruto sad though was the fact that he had to break up a street fight the first corner he turned. Not only had that but an old yellow toothed man with brown spiky hair tried to pickpocket Hinata. The young girl had been so shocked she slapped him leavening a giant red fingerprint on his cheek as she used chakra by reflex.

Once Naruto had made it to Tazuna`s house he was happy to find out that he was the one to order the mission. He was in the kitchen and at table talking about possible places the bandits and one rouge ninja may be when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked down to see his small friend and the grandson of Tazuna. Hey Inari what are you doing here" asked Naruto.

"I live here stupid," Stated Inari in a dry tone, "what are you doing here is the question."

"O ya you do don't you" while Naruto talked with the boy, team 8 all seat dropped. "_What the hell is wrong with this kid_?" they all thought at the same time. "_And he's are captain, were so screwed."_

After getting reacquainted with Inari and introducing him to the team Naruto told his team to be ready for a recon mission in 10 minutes. Naruto then copied all the circled points onto his map, that Tsunade had given him in the assignment scroll. When he was finished team 8 was ready to go.

"Ok, We will be in a staggered line with Hinata in the front then Kiba, me, Shino, Kurenai." Said Naruto in a commanding voice. "We are only going for information so this should be a synch for you guys."

"Hey, what about you?" yelled Kiba with a barking Akamaru.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have never been on a recon mission what if you get us killed?"

"He does make a good point" came a new voice that belonged to Shino.

At this Naruto laughed, "what do you suggest then," Asked Naruto calmly.

"We'll let just us go me an Akamaru can lead." At this Naruto burst out laughing.

"What sense would that make?" "First I'm team captain and the highest ranking person on this mission." "not only that I've escaped Anbu level ninja in the village for days at a time while you got caught by Iruka sensei in less than an hour most of the time."

Kiba was so surprised by the fact that Naruto was right that he looked for anything he could say back. He looked around to see Kurenai sensei and immediately pointed her out to the young blond. "What about Kurenai sensei she's a joinin so she out ranks you."

Naruto looked at Kiba slightly disappointed, "Kurenai sensei isn't part of our mission she's only here to observe my performance and step in if needed." "Do you think Kiba is correct?"

Kurenai was disappointed in Kiba, not only had he tried to take control of the mission and undermine superiors, but when he failed he looked to her for help.

"No Naruto continue." Naruto smiled at this alright team lets go. With that the four ninja leapt into the trees with Kurenai not to far behind.

Hey guys. I decided to end the chapter here because I'm at about 3000 words which is my goal. I also didn't want to make a 6000 word Ch. As I hate when chapters end in the middle of a fight scene. The first and most important thing is that I've got betas. shanagi95 will be working on grammar while HellzAngels will work on description as I feel those are the two things I'm lacking the most. Feel free tell them thanks in a review or a pm of one my stories or theirs. Until next time review.

Words 2,876

Time 1:55pm

Date June 15, 2013


	4. Anothor Leter

Funny guys. All in all I think last chapter was ok. I liked one or two things but I felt kind of sad with how descriptive it was. So I'm going to try and add a lot to that. The last thing is I'm really disappointed in the amount of reviews I've gotten the first two chapters only had 5 reviews, I was expecting somewhere around 10, o well. **End AN is important!**

Team Naruto was not having a good day. When they set off to wave it was hot around mid-80. Normally the leaf shinobi wouldn't be phased by such weather as high 90's was a regular occurrence were they lived. Today was horrible for the unfit team due to the humidity. Because it was summer it was supposed to be hot but because to wave being right along a large body of water it caused the humidity to skyrocket.

Naruto had just finished his team's second break since the beginning of their hike. As they ran Naruto saw his team struggling in the climate and noticed he himself was slightly affected as well.

"Alright guys not too far from here is Tazuna's house." Called Naruto to his team.

As Naruto finished he saw Hinata's eyes close. He jumped towards the girl as she began to fall forward. Naruto had just caught her by the hood of her jacket with a line of shadow clones when she awoke to the valiant jerk to her body. Naruto watched as her as she turned beat red and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

As Hinata's eyes rolled Naruto just stared, you could tell due to the red streaks that weren't usually on the clear white ones. As Naruto came out of his stupor he realized Kiba and Shino just stood there shocked to see their teammate like this, neither knowing how to help there dying teammate or even noticing her failing health. Naruto, seeing that the other two boys had no clue what to do did what most would, he panicked.

Naruto looked on in slow motion as his body began to move by itself. Without realizing it Naruto had dumped his canteen on her and pulled off the giant coat she wore. Naruto turned to tell his fellow friends to dump their canteens before he got a left hook from a fuming Kiba.

Naruto returned the punch for his hand to be caught by a tree. Naruto looked to see Kurenai before ripping his hand from the expanding wood and taking Kiba's canteen and also dumping it on Hinata who then groggily and utterly senseless woke up.

"What in the hell was that" screamed Naruto to the impulsive boy.

"I'm not going to let you touch Hinata like that you fucking jackass" responded the furious boy before his dog jumped at Naruto biting his hand.

Ignoring the dog Naruto just stared at Kiba not saying anything. After about ten seconds they both turned to Kurenai after hearing her sigh.

"Kiba, Naruto was treating Hinata for heat stroke you Idiot, not violate her, you'd know that if you paid attention in class like Shino" responded the lone Jonin. At the mention of the last member the two boys turned to Shino just staring at them.

"Wait what about me" yelled Naruto

"You probably saw Kakashi do it to Sakura." She replied in a lazy tone. Naruto had actually picked it up from a Jounin who he saw due it during one of the many chases he caused while a kid.

After a minute of just staring at the Aburame Naruto moved to pick up Hinata.

"Let's go were already late," stated Naruto "Kiba you're in front, Shino in back and I'll be in the middle carrying Hinata. With that the team moved out.

Naruto stopped his team at the clearing they had first met the masked man or demon of the mist Zabuza. As they reached the center of the clearing Kiba began sniffing really loudly.

"What do you smell Kiba," asked Shino.

"Rabbit" responded the boy before the same rabbit Naruto had almost killed on his first mission came out of the brush. As soon as the rabbit saw the blond hair on the chunin's head he bolted away. Naruto meanwhile ignored the rabbit yelling what he herd not a year ago.

"Down" everyone dived to the ground confused until the biggest sword any of them had ever seen wised above their heads and landed in the dirt with a masked man balanced on the handle and siting like a frog.

Naruto was afraid when he saw the man they had let leave do a similar entrance as the one from before.

"Well if it isn't Blondie were are the brooding jerk and the tornado siren," asked the man

Naruto knew he was screwed, Kurenai and himself wouldn't be enough to take down Zabuza and he didn't like Shino and Kiba's chances against Haku either.

"Kiba Shino fall back with Hinata." Ordered Naruto, "watch for a girl are age with a mask on." Naruto thought for a second until he responded to Zabuza's question.

"They are behind us by about 20 minutes."

"You're bluffing," stated the doubtful man.

"Nope they have a mission in wave while were going past, what are you doing here?"

"Haku and I are going to wave; we got a message saying they would pay anyone for extra help." "That's your guy's mission isn't it?"

"Ya" "how close are you guys?"

"Another hundred thousand or so"

"What's the mission?"

"Ten"

"I'll give you 50 if you let us take the mission and help"

"Deal" Naruto was happy to hear the man accept the offer and called his team up.

"Guys this is Zabuza, he's an ex-mist shinobi that's going to help us on this mission," Stated Naruto.

"Why are we getting help from a missing-ninja?" asked Shino.

"He's not that bad a guy just misunderstood" replied Naruto

"You can't do this Naruto it's not smart and how do you even know this guy" asked Kurenai. Appearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Actually I can and am because I'm team captain" returned Naruto. At this Kurenai got slightly ticked off as she believed the boy was going to get her team killed.

"No you can't I'm overstepping you as Jonin." Said Kurenai with anger in her voice.

"Actually Kurenai sensei you can't." "You're technically not on this mission and can interfere only during a life threatening situation." Said Shino who was slightly interested in the massive sword in Zabuza's hand.

"This is life threatening." "You're allowing Zabuza, demon of the mist, a man known to have attacked his kage to work with you along with my students, you can't trust him."

"I'm not trusting him I'm hiring him."

"How do you know he won't kill you?"

"he's just misunderstood."

Kurenai couldn't understand why he would take that risk so she just nodded slowly. The group began to leave the clearing when a girl Naruto's age joined them.

"Hey Haku how you been," asked Naruto.

"Good, you Naruto"

"Great I made chunin." At that everyone heard a boisterous laugh and looked to the source to find Zabuza of all people.

"Fishcake you actually made chunin," asked Zabuza.

"Ya, after a mission to retrieve someone."

"Humph" was herd resulting in Naruto complaining that no one believed he was good enough to be chunin. Naruto looked to his team to see Kiba who was struggling to keep up due to Hinata almost trip. Luckily Shino caught them before Naruto took Hinata from Kiba resulting in a small argument that Naruto won. After Naruto won the argument he asked Haku if she could heal Hinata enough to take part in the mission.

"I can try."

"Thank you" Haku then put a glowing hand over her and moved it to her heart then head before Hinata fully awoke. Alright team after Hinata starts feeling better and is able to we will continue with the mission it's only a few bandit camps so I've decided we will be taking them today at dusk. We will hit the camps all at once so that there aren't any problems due to one receiving a message. Team 8 just stared at Naruto and watched his antics in amusement as they walked.

Team 8 and I will take the camp to the north, where it's rumored to be many lower ranking employees while Zabuza and Haku take the west were there are higher ranking targets that they can easily defeat with the silent killing technique.

"What about the east" asked Shino?

"I'll take that using Shadow clones," replied Naruto. The boy then heard a loud laughing from three people. He turned to see Kurenai and Kiba laughing and snickering about him and his ego while Zabuza looked to be laughing at them for their ignorance. Wh_y can't anyone believe that I'm a good ninja,_ thought Naruto?

"Hahahaha, the Idiot can't even make one clone at graduation now he thinks he can take out a camp with them" laughed Kiba. The others just watched as Naruto ignored him and pulled out a black scroll staring at it, waiting until they could complete the mission so he could talk to his ex-teammate.

"Team N moving into position" stated Naruto over the walkie-talkie.

"Team Z in position, waiting for signal" was herd only three seconds later.

"Team C in position" came the last team.

"On my mark… GO" with that all the teams moved into their camps starting to attack the surprised men that were on guard.

**With team Naruto (N)**

As Naruto said go the four teens ran into the bandit camp. The first one to attack was Kiba who took out 2 guards with Akamaru using their favorite skill Gatsuga. After the fast takeout of the guards the team ran inside a large building that used to be were Gato resided. They turned a corner to find a group of men with swords siting on crates talking before two were taken out by well thrown Kunai and another from a swarm of Beatles that had been sent from Shino. The group continued on turning every which way to easily trap the bandits with the use of Hinata's byakugan. As the team rounded the last corner they came to two large doors made of solid oak.

"Hinata what's behind those doors" asked Naruto.

"I don't know I can't see it with my byakugan" said the scared girl.

Naruto looked around for any clues as to what might be causing something like this. He knew that he wasn't an expert on the byakugan but he did know that wasn't a regular occurrence. As his eyes came to the bottom of the door his eyes landed on to tags with kanji for scramble on them.

**With team Z (Zabuza)**

As soon as go came over the headset the two people hiding in the brush sprang out. The large man sitting by the gate of a temporary camp, jumped when he saw two people jump out of the brush he was just staring at. He was shocked when the bigger one did hand seals and mist started to surround the man. Haku had no problem throwing a couple senbon at him shortly after.

As Zabuza and Haku tore through the small base they killed at an unhealthy rate. By the time they were done they had already covered themselves in more blood than a body could hold. When they were finally finished with everything including going through all the documents and files as per Naruto's request it was about 30 minutes later than they had started. They could see the stars out and saw the ire glow of the full moon.

**Team C (clone)**

As the lead clone heard the signal to begin he sent the other five hundred to take down the camp. The clones started at the gate. The guardsmen took out the first clone causing a puff of smoke which then caused him to be blinded. The clone following him took no hesitation in slitting his throat before moving into the building.

The clones had completely taken out the small amount of bandits when they came upon a man with a weird sword. The man's whole body was covered unenableing the clones to see him and had a mist headband with a large slash through it. As the clones ran at the man they were effortlessly killed by powerful slashes of his blade.

**Back with team N…**

Naruto had just pulled of the seals that stopped the byakugan from seeing when he noticed they could be useful. He was about to throw them away when he wondered if they worked on the sharingon to. Naruto put them in his pocket before opening the door. As team N sprinted into the room ready, they saw a lone figure standing in the center.

In the center of the room stood Itachi Uchiha. With a long cloak that reached his ankles it was impossible to see what was hidden beneath. Naruto stared as the tall man just stood there. Kiba was the first to break the silence.

"Who is this man?"

"Itachi Uchiha, the man believed to have killed his clan," responded Naruto, "goes and gets Kurenai sensei now."

"What about you, you don't really think you can beat him do you," asked Hinata

"No" was the only reply "go get Kurenai now!" Shino then grabbed the other two members of his team and took them away through the great big oak doors.

"You shouldn't have done that" said Itachi in an emotionless voice.

"You would have killed them otherwise."

"I may have."

"The letter."

"What about it"

"Why did you leave?"

"The village would never have accepted me, and to be a spy for you."

"A spy?"

"Yes I've come here to tell you about Akatsuki." "They are an organization composed of about 9 and growing S-ranked criminals."

"Ok, what is there purpose?"

"They are capturing the 9 great bests in exchange for power and money." "They have none so far but are now trying to capture the 3-tails."

"Who runs it and why do they need all the beasts?"

"I am unsure, the leader is pain but I believe he is being manipulated." "The purpose is also unknown."

"Who is this pain?"

"I don't know his name but he is powerful and contains the renengan." "So now that I told you that let's discuss Saskue." "I heard you killed him."

"No."

"then where is he this isn't your team."

"He is in the village." "After a fight at the valley of end, where he was trying to go to ourochimaru for power, he was stripped of his Shinobi license."

"I see, give him this." Itachi then pulled a scroll out from his cloak and tossed it to Naruto. Naruto caught the scroll and stored it in his vest.

"You know he probably won't believe this"

"That is fine… continue to try and help him." With that Kurenai and students ran in just as Itachi disappeared into a flock of crows leaving team Naruto alone in the big room.

The three teams met shortly after Itachi left with enough documents to prove Gato and his left over bandits to execute them 3 times each. Naruto quickly sorted through the files and sealed them to give to the Hokage upon return. Naruto gave Zabuza the promised money before stepping foot on the forest line with his team.

"Hopefully we will see you guys again sometime soon" yelled Naruto before taking off into the woods. About 2 minutes later he was being questioned.

"Where are we going Naruto, the village is the other way," asked Hinata.

"After the wave mission I was assigned a mission to go to the village of my ancestors, I will be training you and we will be searching the ruins for anything." "This is a low B-rank mission and is only such because it was tied in with another, in reality it's a glorified D-rank.

"I thought you didn't know your parents," Said Shino.

"I don't… Didn't, once I made chunin I got a will from a few different people."

"So you got your parents will," questioned Hinata.

"Not exactly." The others just stared as Naruto began to stare into the distance, each one wondering what he was thinking.

After the long trek to Naruto and his team came to the just outside the village ruins. The team could see half standing buildings and small bits of rubble that had been sent flying away from the village. As they got to the broken stone doors of the great village they saw part of the spiral that was on most uniforms in the leaf. The people coming upon the ruins were mesmerized by the eerie glow that came off the smashed buildings and houses as the moon glowed. No one said anything as the group walked through the unpopulated land that had once made up most of the best sealing experts in the world.

"We will camp here for the night, in the morning we will search through the ruins and train," said Naruto stopping in what looked to be the center of the building.

"Why don't we just sleep in one of these buildings," asked Hinata.

"We don't know how safe they could be," said Shino answering for Naruto who had made a dozen clones that started to form a perimeter.

"Who wants first watch," asked Naruto. He looked at his three teammates as they all got out there sleeping bags. After a minute of nobody saying anything Hinata slowly raised her hand.

"Ok, Hinata and I have first shift you two have next one we will awake at 6am."As the two boys lay down to sleep Naruto and Hinata walked from the camp far enough to not be herd.

"Naruto" said Hinata quietly as she taped her middle fingers together.

"Yes"

"Well… um… didn't you stay up all last night to?"

"Ya"

"Why didn't you wake up anyone to take your spot?"

"Wasn't tired."

"But… but… aren't you tired now?"

"A little why?"

"Well um…you could sleep id be okay." At this Naruto giggled a little.

"Why would I do that?"

"What do you mean you haven't slept in over a day?"

"That's okay I'm usually never tired unless I train a lot, plus I'm not going to leave you alone."

But… you were alone."

"Eh, I'm used to it plus no I wasn't."

"What do you mean everyone else was on the ground."

"That doesn't mean I was alone Hinata, you were awake right next to me." At this the Hyuuga heiress blushed a deep shade of pink.

"How do you know you were reading?"

"I had clones make sure you guys were all asleep and no one was around before I started."

"But if you knew I was awake then why did you start reading."

"I knew you wouldn't go to sleep."

"How"

"I don't know just did"

"Well… I… um… I was afraid."

"I see" with that the conversation ended, the two teens just sat there as it became darker and darker. The two stared into the woods looking for any sign of danger before they heard a loud howl. They both jumped at the sudden sound, their necks snapping towards the other. They just stared at each other before giggling together.

"Are you afraid of wolves Hinata?"

"No…" said Hinata before jumping at another howl but this time landing a bit closer to Naruto. They both laughed as they herd Kiba and Akamauru lowly howl in their sleep before Hinata suddenly became really tired.

"hey Naruto what are you afraid of." Asked Hinata.

"I'm not afraid of anything, I'm Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage," yelled Naruto forgetting the others. Hinata just giggled before falling asleep, her wait causing her to land on Naruto.

Hey guys, sorry for all the shity grammar and stuff looking for new beta. I'll be gone for about three weeks after I post this so you won't be seeing another chapter for about five. In this time I've decided that I want at least 10 more reviews. If not I think I'll just take a bit longer to write this chapter. I think I might write a one-shot if you guys are interested also. While I'm gone for these three weeks I won't have access to a computer or my phone so I'll get back to any questions you may have ASAP. You can pm me or write a review and ill respond… Eventually. Other than that take care and recommend me to a few people tell me how I'm doing what you want any other pairings am I rushing the first one (I think I am) please tell me what you think. Happy forth.

Story spotlight: Nightfall, it's a different look at a lot of things and not the usual canon. In fact I believe almost none is. A great story for those sick of reading the wave arc 500 times.


	5. Daisuke A friend?

sorrydrafts lorry took so long

Hinata looked around in the dark clearing. It was just before sunrise so she could barely make out the stares that had been so clear that night. She loved looking at the millions of whight dots in the sky, connecting them to make shapes and stories.

I wounder why nobody ever comes here, it sure seems like a nice place to camp... Thought Hinata

Before the young girl could continue her thought she heard someone come up behind her. Hinata turned around to find her whole team, she had been so distracted they all snuck up on her.

" we're going to search the ruins until lunch, we will then eat and move on to training after, Said Naruto, Kurenai has decided she wants to train you so she will take over while I go through a few things."

The team just nodded there heads and began to walk into the city, it had lots of stone chunks thrown around. The ground was hard and rough on there open toes while they walked through the village. Naruto watched as team 8 scanned the area looking for any hidden doors or thing out of the ordinary.

As the group of teens approached what looked like the main building they noticed weird markings on broken pieces of stone and debris. They had entered the building to find nothing. The only thing was a giant circle with different colored tiles in the center. Some were cracked wile others looked brand new and polished. They looked over the tiles but had found nothing, slightly annoyed by finding nothing Naruto told them to head back to camp and eat. He himself leading the group with a growling stomic.

At the end of lunch they separated team 8 with kurenai while Naruto went off on his own. Naruto walked to a clearing to be alone while team 8 went into the forest. As Naruto sat down he unrolled the scroll from his father slightly using blood to unlock it. The scroll contained many compartments to seal more things in. As you looked down the scroll there was a label telling you what it was. Naruto saw that there was sections were the labeling was gray and unable to unseal. He noticed they were labeled the same as some black labels. He decided to worry about it later and unsealed the first scroll.

The scroll contained diagrams of throwing Kuni and shureken. Some showed ways to deflect while others showed how to change the direction and so on. Even useing shadow clones to do the more advance things and practice deflecting them in other ways, Naruto began loosening himself to his work.

Team 8 had been done and waiting for naruto at the campsite for about an hour. At first they weren't worried in the slightest. After awhile and the sun began to set they became worried and set out to find the young boy.

As they entered clearing they saw hundreds of narutos throwing sharp projectiles all towards them... They all yelled as thousands of Kuni and shureken came. Before they could move more Kuni came and knocked into them nocking them in a row before repeating forming a square. Over and over team 8 watched the kunai fly untill the suddenly started to decrease in numbers rapidly. They watched as one naruto was thrown in the air and started throwing shureken down to nock the kunai into the ground.

Once naruto finished, to the regular eye it'd been random but to the tracking team it was clear the kunai formed the swirl that was seen on most chunin and jonin flak jackets. They stared in awe as naruto landed on the ground sweating heavily, as naruto looked up with a smile on his face he fell forward smacking his face into the dirt unconscious.

By the time they arrived back at camp it was dark, the moon out and millions of stars shinned over the group. They had carried Naruto back and were slightly annoyed when he woke up 5 minutes later.

" thank you guys " said Naruto looking to his friends.

" ahh don't mention it " said kiba. The group sat and ate the instant ramen naruto pulled out of nowhere, all enjoying the night. The group was talking about past missions when a blur flew over Kiba and stole his ramen.

" narutoooooo give me my ramen back." Yelled Kiba

" I didn't take your ramen." Said naruto he looked around to see a shadow. " hey hinata what's that over there? "

" um it's a fox naruto " she responded with a slight tremor in her voice from fear. Naruto laughed don't worry bet he's just hungry. Naruto got up and went half way to the fox then set his ramen down before backing up. The fox sped and snatched up the ramen. Naruto smiled before going back to sit down. And continuing the story like nothing happend. Team 8 just stared, expecting a giant show they were slightly confused they continued.

The group had just gotten ready for bed with Kiba as first watched when they all turned to the sound of a branch braking. The soon saw the fox, acting as if he wanted to play Naruto threw a stick. The fox just shuck his body before turning as if waiting. Naruto and Hinata followed while the others stayed. They followed the fox while running just keeping in sight of it. They even had to use the byakugan a few times to find it again.

The duo arrived at a big tree with a big enough whole for one of them to fit threw. They noticed this out of the corner of there eye however as 10 feet in front of the giant tree layed two more cubs that looked vary similar and two bigger foxes that looked the exact same. The original had went and layed next to them with his head under his paws. Almost as if the young fox was trying to rid the image of his dead family.

Naruto was worried but was refusing to show it. They had buried the foxes in a small grave they made with a few jutsu. Apon coming close to the family they could see kunai sticking out of there sides, showing that they had been murdered and more importantly there were ninja around. The fox had followed right by the duo the whole way back.

" what did you guys find? " asked Kiba happily.

" his family, there all dead " said Naruto sadly.

"What how, aren't foxes really hard to kill?"

" ya, that's the problem they were killed by ninjas"

" so were not alone anymore " Naruto nodded sadly he knew they couldn't stay any longer, it would lead to a fight he wasn't sure they could win.

" we will spend all off tomorrow searching the rest of the village then leave at night. Wake me up in an hour." Kiba nodded in understanding before the two left to there sleeping bags. The small cub following. This will be an interesting week, thought Naruto sadly.

The night was cool and lit by the full moon hanging in the air. It was quiet as three ninja looked over at the blond boy siting in the tree across from them. Reading a scroll unaware of them. The three ninja dressed in black wearing silver headbands with a quarter note on them signified there village.

" I say we take them out, we don't need them meddling in are search threw the village. " said what seemed to be the leader. As he finished the four ninja each had a knife to there throat.

" why are you here?"

" who are you?"

"Why are you here?" Asked the figure as he pressed the knife further into there throat.

" to search the village."

" we're you the ones that killed those foxes?"

" ya, and." Said the man in a cocky tone with a small smirk on his face. At this they heard a low growl and Naruto, angry now knocked the ninja out before tieing them up before tieing them each to a finished naruto dispelled his clones before walking back up the tree were the first one had been. Pulling out a small orange book to read threw the night. The small fox laying in his lap as he read.

About an hour later Naruto looked down to see Kiba stand up and begin walking towards one of the trees he'd tied the sound shinobi to. Naruto began laughing as he watched Kiba drop his pants and pee all over the mans face. Hearing the loud laughing woke up kiba and he turned towards the sound drenching a second man In the processes. This of course only make Naruto laugh harder. Waking up the rest of the camp

The others awoke confused until they saw what Kiba was doing. It was to dark to see his assets but it was clear to all hat he had done. The group had different reactions hinata blushed, kurenai giggled, and Shino wondered were the sound nin came from showing no emotion.

After they all calmed Down they decided to start breakfast since they would get up an hour later anyway. They ate in silence only makeing notice from laughing when the fox would steal food from someone. Everyone noticed that Naruto was the only one safe, even kurenai was in danger of loosening her food.

The group had found a few scrolls and a couple artifacts over the course of the mission. They were getting ready to leave, the sun just rising in the air. They started to walk when they were met with a loud yip behind them. They turned to see and oarnge fox the size of a puppy with blue eyes and black streaks of fur going down the sides.

" I think he wants to come with us." Said Hinata

" well then we have to name him don't we." Said Naruto, " I'll name you Daisuke..." At this the fox yiped in agreement and ran circles around Naruto.

" haha I think he likes you, " giggled Hinata

"What do you think Shino?"

" it is only logical by the way he's acting" stated Shino. The others stared a moment before they a burst out in laughter.

Apon arrival at the village, the group saw many questioning looks and glares. The team could hear the villagers say all kinds of things. " fitting the demon get a fox"

"I wonder if he's controlling it or if it chooses to obey." Were just a few of the things they heard. Naruto ignored everything said but the others remembered it for late, something was wrong.

The group entered the hokages building. They made it to the secretary without problems.

" that thing isn't allowed in here " said the secretary.

" what thing me of my friend" asked naruto in a sad voice. They all looked at him in shock.

" that thing u call a friend."

"And why's that"

" animals aren't allowed in here"

" your full of shit lady, what about akamaru "

"He is required to be in mission brief and report because he's your teammates nin-ken."

" maybe daisuke is my partner "

" no dosnt count "

" I think it does, what about ton-ton" the secretary was silent for a moment.

"That's the hokages personal pet"

" we'll daisuke is the future hokages pet," finished naruto before turning and walking into the office to the protests of the secretary, daisuke hot on his heals. The rest of the team followed shortly after.

"Normally I would have helped him but I needed to see how he was at getting threw his problems. He did vary well" thought kurenai.

" Hey granny Tsunade" yelled Naruto as he walked in. The blond hokage replied by throwing a heal at the boys head. Naruto doged the shoe happy to see the Sanin.

" I've missed you brat" said the hokage happily. " so report"

" the mission was going well and was completed in three days with the help of zabuza momochi and haku momochi. We then proceeded to pack all the documents and stuff we could find into this scroll." Naruto tossed her a descent sized scroll before countinueing. We then went on to the secondary mission and only encountered three sound nin snooping around before we took them out. We then found a few more things that are in this scroll witch he threw to her. We came across this fox in uzu and it has come with us. We decided to name it daisuke and he seems to like it." Finished naruto in a happy tone. No one missed the fact that he left out Itachi and he referred to every accomplishment as we not I.

" vary well Kurenai how do u feel are new chunin did."

" I think he did well with only a couple of things I disagreed with."

"What would those be"

"Working with zabuza, I feel was unsafe."

"Naruto?"

" it was work with him or fight him and I figured I might as well help him out on his dream"

"Dream?"

"It's a secret you will find out someday."

"Vary well then, naruto hinata stay rest of u dismissed."

When they left tsunade tossed naruto the uzu scroll, " it's yours brat just give me a report on what's in there."

" ok granny" said naruto before ducking under another heal. Now I have another mission for you two in the mourning be hear at 10 and you guys are to stay out of public view witch means you will be Staying together in a room here for tonight.

"Um why" asked Naruto.

" for the mission you'll find out tommarow."

"Um ok"

" o and Naruto make sure Daisuke dosnt get in any trouble" said Tsunade as they were escorted out by a chunin guard.

Naruto was siting on the bed in the room he shared with Hinata. He pulled out his inheritance scroll and unsealed a book on fuinjutsu. He was already half way through it when he saw Hinata spreading out her sleeping bag.

"Hinata what are you doing?"

" I'm setting up my sleeping bag to sleep."

" don't you want the bed"

"Well um you were kind of bizy and I didn't want to disturb you so..."

"Hinata if you ever need anything ask no matter what I'm doing."

"Um okay"

"Now come sit up here I wana show you something." Hinata did just that. She sat down next to naruto and watched as he drew lines on a piece of paper. wi ata watched as he put chakra into it and then it began to change colors going from gree to blue lavender to orange then morphing into the shap of a fox. Naruto gave it to her and she held it close. They began to laugh as daisuke began yiping at it and jumping small fox jumped up onto the bed knocking them down unable to get up, Daisuke was pining them down.

Naruto ha finally gotten free of daisuke, Hinata asleep and Daisuke laying with his head on his paws looking at naruto. Naruto meanwhile was reading this sealing book. Naruto had already read it twice and was about to continue when he notice another black slot. Sealing instruction vol.2, naruto sealed the first and brought out the second. So that's how you unlock those, Interesting.

It was five am before Naruto stopped reading and fell asleep. Hinata awoke to Daisuke next to her then Naruto. Naruto looked funny because of the cap he wore on his head and about 6 books around him and drewl on his face. Hinata got out of bed and changed when she came back daisuke was up licking up narutos drewl trying to wake him. Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Naruto wouldn't wake up for nothing so she went and shook him, still nothing. Hinata figured he would wake up before 10 so she wasn't worried. She began to look at the piece of paper naruto made for her yesterday.

When Naruto woke he was greated to the sight of Hinata loading a hot cinnamon roll to his face.

" um hinata what is this?"

" that is a cinnamon roll and vary good try it" she said in replie. Naruto did just that taking a big bit out of the frosted cinnamon roll.

"This is amazing hinata maybe not as good as ramen but close" yelled Naruto. Hinata started to giggle as she nodded.

" it's my favorite food." Smiled hinata. Suddenly Naruto ripped of a piece of his roll and held it infront of hinatas mouth.

"I always loved when I got my favorite food" said Naruto before Hinata ate it from his hand with a bright blush. Naruto and Hinata finished the rolls and headed towards the hokages office. The two arrived with Daisuke to see Tsunade drinking sake. The sun shone threw the window making the old woman look older even with her jutsu to look young, of course not even Naruto was stupid enough to point that out.

" you two will be going on a mission together." Said the crabby hokage. It's a s rank mission and won't be told to anyone, understood." Both teens were afraid of the tone the hokage used but nodded. " ok you will be sneaking into all of the civilian counsels homes and looking for anything that is or might be about any foreign origin. Take pictures and return them here no one else finds out." "Dismissed."

The two teens left and went to a tea house. They began planing their mission. They needed something to distract everyone while they did their mission, a perfect job for Naruto. He would be implementing the bigest prank of all time and on the village counsel no less, this was going to be fun.

The original creator of daisuke in dark-Nate 18 badass author read his shit its gogood story spotlight: team 8


End file.
